


The Devil's Brood

by Anonymous



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality?, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Implications of violence, Other, Oviposition, super gross actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Being an angel, Lucifer wasn’t supposed to be subject to more carnal urges.But, as usual with a contrarian like himself, Satan didn’t give a shit.





	The Devil's Brood

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on @vobomon on Tumblr. Their list of Satan headcanons has absolutely haunted me since I read it. You can't just type the phrases "queen ant," "bred," "gave birth to their offspring," and "constant mating," in quick succession and not get me horny.

Being an angel, Lucifer wasn’t supposed to be subject to more carnal urges.

But, as usual with a contrarian like himself, Satan didn’t give a shit.

Besides, there were pragmatic reasons for lying on the floor of some dingy cave and being pummeled by the fat cock of some warped, hideously beautiful monstrosity. Lending his divine strength and blood to these simple creatures might let them stand a chance in the battle against his father.

He hoped that bastard was watching His precious little angel now, dirt laced through his silken hair, bites and scratches tarnishing his body. Spitefully, he moaned loud as the hot, hard presses inside him grew more frantic, the demon’s belabored panting making warm air ghost over his face and neck.

With a high-pitched whine, it writhed, face screwed in pleasure, before releasing inside him.

He caressed its furred cheek, cooing to it like a pet.

“That’s a good boy. Give it to me.” He let out a contented sigh as it rocked them through its orgasm. His insides burned with its release, and there was so much of it that he briefly fantasized about it leaking out his mouth.

But that was nonsense. He knew exactly where its seed was going. The same place as the seed of countless demons before it. Straight into his fertile, forever-sullied womb.

He could’ve sworn he felt it taking root, felt the barest stirrings of new life inside him.

This way, he had become unto a god himself. A divine creator. A being to be worshipped like he was now, the demon sliding out of him and pulling him up to snuggle him against its broad chest.

Gently, he pushed it away and coaxed it out of the cave, preferring to do the next part alone.

It wouldn’t be long now before his midsection swelled outwards, before the huge eggs containing his newest offspring would be shoved out into the world.

Though he’d soon be birthing them, he couldn’t be bothered to raise them himself. They’d be given back to the race that sired them, and Satan would go back to enacting his grand plan.

He groaned, the process beginning to shift his insides. No matter how many times this happened, he could never get used to it.

Like fruit from the soil, his womb ripened, gradually fattening the curve of his stomach.

Knowing his mobility would soon be limited, he slunk further back into the darkness of the cave for some privacy. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his current state, but it made even him more vulnerable.

*

The archangel Michael enjoyed his visits to Earth a little more than he should. But he couldn’t help but revel in the sight of his once-glorious brother grovelling in the dirt with those foul creatures in a pathetic attempt at a rebellion.

Didn’t Lucy know it was pointless? Father would rip him and his darling demons to shreds whenever the time was fit. And Michael would be laughing all the while.

It didn’t take long for him to find his brother, his divine presence a beacon cutting through the chaos. In a cave situated at the bottom of a rocky cliff.

What, was the poor little thing trying to hide?

He couldn’t stop a laugh from bubbling out of his throat as he approached the entrance, armor clinking as he marched forward.

As he kept going, a frown crept its way onto his face. Was that the smell of divine ichor being spilt? Tinged with something else, too. But something that couldn’t be possible.

A curse echoed in the cave, along with a shuffle backwards, bringing with it that amusement again. He was probably injured, cowering in the dark like a pathetic little bug.

The pleasure that crushing him, squashing him under his foot would bring tempted him to rush forward and do so. But, unfortunately, he didn’t have permission to do that, and whatever punishment Father had in store for him would likely be ten times as delightful.

“Get out of here, you fucking bitch!”

Aw, was he crying? Poor scared little baby. He sounded close by, but the cave was too dark to see him. So, with a snap of his fingers, he brought his own light, only to immediately reel back in horror at the sight it revealed.

His brother, drenched in a sheen of sweat, flushed bright red and panting, crouched against the cave wall. He cradled his stomach, still obscenely distended despite the large, fluid covered egg that rested in the dirt beside him.

“Leave!” he gritted out as he bore down, another shell crowning between his legs.

That smell from earlier. The stench of sex burning beneath that of his brother's blood. He hadn’t been imagining things, after all.

“You _bred_ with them?!” He stepped forward, delighting in the way that his brother shrunk back. “I never thought you’d reduce yourself to this. But I guess nothing is too disgusting or pathetic for you to sink to.”

He stood above his brother, his grin meeting a glare. “We both know I’m not supposed to interfere with Earthly affairs until necessary. However -” He let his foot drift over to rest on top of the egg, positively aching to stomp down and break its shell, letting its revolting contents splash everywhere. He almost shivered in pleasure at the hatred and fear plain on his brother's face.

“- I fear no repercussions taunting you like this.”

He watched his brother tremble, whether from cowardice or the pain of birth. He lifted his foot, let it hang in the air, heard a delectable whimper from a ground in front of him, then gently placed it back down to the side.

He bent over, a peal of laughter bursting forth and rattling his armor. “You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

His brother didn’t respond, slipping down to his hands and knees in the dirt, spreading his legs wide, crying out as that abomination pushed out to its widest point.

He wondered what would happen if he shoved it back inside, or better yet, kicked it with his armored boot, shattered it inside its pitiful mother. He could almost taste the way his brother would squirm and cry, and his whole body itched at the prospect of bringing him such pain.

But, it was too late. With a nauseating squelch, it popped free, falling onto the cold ground.

Michael shuddered. He’d seen more than enough of his brother today. At least he’d have something interesting to report back for once.

“I hope you have fun with your gross little demon babies! I’ll kill them myself, eventually.” He gave him an enthusiastic wave and a grin then plunged him back into darkness. He left with a skip in his step, only heightened by the “Fuck you!” that trailed after him.


End file.
